A wide variety of items comprise materials which, in use, are dispersed or spread over an area. Many of these items include dry powder or particulate materials. The term “dispersible material” as used herein is intended to include at least pellets, grains, powders, gels, liquids and any combinations thereof. Examples of these include, but are not limited to: deicing salts; seeds; insecticides; and chalk.
Some improved arrangements for spreading particulate materials have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,120 and 5,709,479. The prior art bag constructions may be difficult to store and arrange because the bottom portion does not have an arrangement which allows the prior art bag constructions to stand upright. A storage bag which stands upright for product storage and at point-of-sale is desirable because such a bag construction may provide an easier method of storing and/or stacking of the bag constructions to the distributors and retail merchants. It is also advantageous to have a bag construction that is capable of standing upright at the retail level, because it may provide a simplified arrangement. It is again desirable for bag constructions to stand upright at a point-of-sale so that a consumer may readily view the bag constructions for contemplating the purchase thereof. Additionally, filling the prior art bag constructions by machines may be difficult because the prior art bag construction lacks expandability along the sides or the bottom portion. This may result in difficulties in filling the prior art bag constructions and/or less volume amount of materials being filled into the prior art bag constructions. Furthermore, the rib-and-trough closure system of the prior art bag constructions may be difficult to operate after using the prior art bag construction to distribute materials because particulate materials may get stuck inside the trough portion of the closure system. Undesirably, this may prevent the formation of a proper seal which can lead to leaks of the particulate materials and/or contamination of the particulate materials during storage.
Accordingly, improved arrangements for distributing dispersible materials is desirable.